Clones Don't Have Birthdays
by Nanomemes
Summary: [David Tai fic] What do you get for the woman who has nothing. [COMPLETE]
1. Whoop A Man's Ass

_DAVID TAI FIC! ALL RISE!_

_K' vs Rock Howard :o_

_Poor Duckling haha. He's too adorable I want to squeeze him._

_shermie has got the right idea ;) #GrabThatTush_

* * *

K' checked the apartment numbers as he walked down the hallway before coming to a stop.

Yep, that one matched up.

Knocking on the door, K' waited, observing the shadow that fell across the peephole.

Rock Howard was home.

There was the sound of a sliding lock, and the door opened just a bit, showing a few chains that hadn't been unfastened.

Good, Rock was being cautious, probably because he expected K' to kick his ass.

"What's up, K'?" Rock asked, eyes darting side to side. Probably checking to see if a certain someone was with him.

"Stopped by because Seirah asked me to kick your ass. Relax, I'm alone. And I'm not going to break down the door. Figured we'd have a little talk about -why- she asked me to kick your ass. Especially since I'm curious about a few details too," K' asked, making sure to adjust his body language to be as non-threatening as possible, for someone who was basically muscles poured into a leather bodysuit.

There was a sigh of resignation. "Fine," Rock said. K' noted the tension, and chalked it up to the boy's unwillingness to deal with a girl's brother who happened to be a multi-time champion of the King of Fighters tournament. It certainly wasn't guilt, though, judging by his eyes, which didn't shift from side to side as if he was hiding something. Just looking at him directly.

Yeah, whatever happened, Rock Howard really didn't understand just -what- happened. And K' wanted to know too, since all he had was "He's an IDIOT!" out of Seirah.

Taking in everything as quickly as he could for sources of potential hazards (the apartment was relatively sparse, but there were enough light furniture available as weapons, certain corners could be used as support for aerial movements, and the sofa was light enough that it could be tipped over to be used as a shield), K' waited until Rock chose a chair and sat down, before moving in front of him.

Yes, remain standing so as to keep the higher ground here, and keep Rock on the edge and more pliant to answer his questions.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Rock exclaimed.

Rock's eyes met him straight on. Yep, no signs of guilt, just confusion. Which was good enough. Whatever Seirah was upset about, Rock had done it unintentionally.

Which meant it was time to put Rock at ease and work out what happened.

Taking a seat on the sofa across him, K' removed his shades, the better for Rock to feel more at ease dealing with him. "So, what did you do?"

"I don't -think- I did anything. Seirah didn't like the present I got her. I was so sure she'd like it."

"Present?"

"Yes, I got her a necklace."

"Wait, present for what?"

"Her birthday."

Aha.

K' shook his head slowly. "How -did- you find out about her birthday? Seirah wouldn't have told you."

"Kula... wait, how did you know she didn't tell me?" Rock frowned.

Damn it, K' was really going to have a talk with Kula about not sharing other people's personal details. "Because Seirah... or rather, Whip, has a little issue with birthdays."

"What... why?"

Damn. He really didn't understand.

"Because clones don't have birthdays."

* * *

_Honestly I'm liking K'. He's cool asf lol and manages to sorta-kinda intimidate Rock... who puts up with Lunatic boss on the daily... Like if you can scare Iori Yagami's guitarist, you're pretty darn scary. Because by this time Rock is tired of his bosses shit lol._


	2. Happy Unbirthday

_Poor Seirah. NESTS messes people up._

_I think this is one of the first kinda angsty things David has written. tbh it's right up my alley._

* * *

Rock's mouth opened and closed like goldfish. He didn't know.

K' shook his head, as he dangled his sunglasses on the top of his bodysuit zipper. "Look, kid, I guess Seirah didn't tell you this. Hell, she wouldn't have told anyone else voluntarily. It took me a few weeks to figure out what was different about her, and even then I wasn't sure either."

"She's a clone?" Rock tried to digest this.

"Well, the real Seirah died a long time ago. She's the first successful NESTS clone they made."

"But she's like you and the other..."

"She's told you about NESTS, right? I mean, you couldn't have missed Angel..." Rock's eyes involuntarily shifted to K's chest. Yep, he definitely -had- run into Angel. "Rock, my eyes are right up here," K' couldn't help but snark.

Guilty look. Yeah, Rock was -extremely- easy to read. No wonder Seirah liked him.

"Anyway, as magnificent as my chest is," K' went on. "NESTS collected all kinds of people with interesting powers and experimented trying to find useful people that could help them. But sometimes people died or had nothing, so they forced life and powers to them. You've met a few of them, I think..."

Rock frowned, listening intensely. Good, no signs of fear, just trying to understand. Maybe things -could- work out all right. So when Rock asked, "Like Maxima and Sylvie?" K' had no hesitation in answering "Yes."

Leaning back, K' watched as Rock digested all this.

"So, she's a clone... of a dead woman?" Rock asked.

"Of my sister, yes."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, she -is- my sister."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said, but once I figured it out, it suddenly ceased to matter. I mean, she's Seirah. She's got Seirah's memories. She's just in a cloned body."

"But..."

"Rock, I like you, kid, but you're overthinking this. She's the way she is because of NESTS, but she doesn't have to remain that way away from NESTS. It's why we encouraged her to go back to the IKARIs. She's going to have to find her closure on her own terms.

"You're not going to help her?"

"Kid, I don't -want- to deal with anything other than stopping NESTS anymore. And NESTS' mostly gone. Dr. Makishima is gone. The guy who created the clones and Maxima's cyborg parts was killed long ago. Hell, we're trying to just mostly find a life away from NESTS. All of us ex-NEST'ers."

"That's ... kinda impressive."

"Yeah, I mean, Maxima's been following -curling-. And Kula's got a cellphone buddy in China."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Chin Gentsai. I've been keeping an eye on him, and he's pretty much the wise old teacher. Though there's -something- going on with the Psycho team. I think one of them lost their powers a long time ago, then got it back somehow."

"Huh...?"

"Forget it, Rock. It's not an issue now anyway."

"So, uh... Seirah's still mad at me."

"Oh yeah, about that, uh..." K' scratched his chin. He wasn't actually sure what -should- be done now. Usually he'd have just left Seirah alone and let it blow over.

He wasn't sure, though, that he wanted to have Rock wait.

"Hey, K'?" Rock asked hesistantly. K' glanced. A hopeful glance from Rock. Must mean he had an idea.

"Shoot, Rock."

"What if we just have a party for her?"

"Eh?"

"You never celebrated a birthday -with- her, have you? Not since she... came back?"

Huh. Now that K' thought about it, no they hadn't. They'd tiptoed around that subject. Not unperceptive, that Howard kid.

"No. No, we haven't. And the IKARIs probably haven't either."

"... so..."

"Go for it." Now that K' considered it, it well -could- help with Seirah's insecurity -and- identity if her loved ones and family celebrated it with her.

"Ok! Will you help me...?" Rock had jumped to his feet.

"Sure, Howard. But first..."

K' delivered a boot to Rock's rear just after he got up from the couch.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I told you, I came here to kick your ass. Now c'mon, Howard. Time to plan a birthday for Seirah."

* * *

_*Cue Nano squeeing uncontrollably because K' is somehow adorable i don't know*_


	3. When the Cake is Sweet - Epilogue

_Extra treat Finale from David Tai!_

_It was unexpected, but warmly welcome._

_Tbh I love the duckling(So innocent)... and I love K too. He's just the right mix of 'kind hearted' and trying very hard to 'emo-edgelord'._

* * *

K' was on edge.

He was surrounded by IKARI soldiers and staff everywhere; almost -everyone- practically shouted 'danger', whether through disciplined combat-ready posture, or armed to the teeth with hidden knives and guns which he knew full well were there.

Which was why he was standing with his back to the wall, with his eyes closed behind his shades because he couldn't -turn off- the visual and audio stimuli, and doing his best to avoid socializing.

Tsch. He didn't -need- all these people harshing on his chill, so he was staying put there, thank you very much. It was Seirah's birthday party, and he wasn't about to harsh on -her- chill, either.

"Hey, K'."

K' opened one eye behind his shades to note Rock Howard coming up to him, flashing a friendly enough smile. How -he- could be relaxed on a military base, K' wasn't sure of. Probably Rock found it much, much safer than being on tour.

"Hey, kid," K' responded, resisting the urge to snap at him. It wasn't Rock's fault that K' was on pins and needles here with all the people around.

That got a frown from Rock. "You know, Seirah said you were her -younger- brother. Which means I'm older than you."

The retort earned a stare from K'. "Kid, I'm a multi-winner of the King of Fighters tournament. By all rights, that means you should be calling -me- 'Daddy'." After a pause, K' added, "Bitch."

Rock shook his head. "Fine. Have it your way."

The Howard kid hesitated. Oh, joy, he was going to -try- and come up with a similarly gratuitious insult, wasn't he? K' almost looked forward to seeing how the duckling was going to respond...

Instead, Rock shrugged. "I've got to get back to Seirah."

K' was slightly disappointed, but managed to at least offer a small -semblance- of a smile. "Hey, at least I see Seirah's happier. She's wearing a new necklace. Yours?"

"Yeah. Thanks... grandpa."

"No pro- What? Hey, what the..."

"I already got a dad," Rock grinned. "But I'll call you grandpa since you insist."

And Rock was already off before K' could formulate a response.

"Bastard," K' muttered, closing his eyes again, though he did have to flash a rueful smirk.

"Hey, kid," Maxima greeted as he approached with a plateful of cake, pausing to pull a chair up and sit down next to the still-standing K'. "I'd ask if you're having fun, but since you're holding up the wall, I'm just gonna assume you're having a fucking shitty time."

"Yeah," K responded, pushing his shades higher on his face and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tsk. You've gone soft," Maxima responded, as he put a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"'Scuse me?" K' opened his eyes, glowering down at his friend.

"Whatever happened to 'I'm gonna kick my sister's boyfriend's ass just like she wanted so big sis will praise me'?'"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Maxima took another mouthful. "Weren't you gonna just talk to her about your past life? Your birthday, your childhood, and all that shit?"

"She's got her own issues," K' muttered.

"Playing the martyr?" Maxima commented, as he finished off the cake and looked up at K'. "Gotta put Seirah over yourself?"

"Shut it."

"C'mon, admit it, you turn into a marshmallow where Seirah's concerned. Big Sis's good little boy."

"Fuck off."

"Fine, fine," Maxima stretched.

K' scowled, and proceeded to hold up the wall as fiercely as he could manage, while Maxima placidly watched the crowd, before waving at a certain blonde. "Hey Kula!"

"Max!" Kula Diamond exclaimed, approaching. "I got cake! Ooo, K', you don't have cake, here, take mine, I'll get another one!"

K' found himself with a plateful of cake, and a fork pressed in his hand. Damn Kula and her anti-K' mechanisms. He found -her- hard to read, and it wasn't worth the effort to growl at the innocently beaming face she was projecting at him before she was trotting off.

"Oh, Max..." Kula said, as she turned back, realizing something. "Seirah said thanks, and she'll call you to help set up K's surprise birthday party." And then Kula was off with a wave.

"..." Maxima palmed his face.

"..." K' side-eyed Maxima.

"She stinks at secrets, does she?" Maxima remarked, as he crumbled up the plate, stuck the fork in it, and then proceeded to measure the distance and threw it neatly into a trash can.

"You asshole," K' responded. "You were meddling in my business."

"Yeah yeah, shut up and eat your cake, like Seirah's good little boy."

"Fuck you."

Still, K' ate the cake.

And it tasted sweet.

* * *

_Wonderful XD. so Sweet._

_One of these days imma write a spinoff of this where Rock Howard gives his lunatic boss a birthday present and gets his ass beat... if you die at 30, birthday parties aren't too welcome._


End file.
